


Midnight Delight

by avatarbabe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarbabe/pseuds/avatarbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami wake each other in the middle of the night due to fits of pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing...

Korra awoke to a faint rustling next to her in bed. She turned over to face Asami who was moving around quiet vigorously for someone who was asleep. 

“Sami,” Korra moaned groggily, “Sami, wake up you’re having a bad dream.”

Korra’s faint whispers were hardly enough to wake Asami, who had just turned to Korra and begun to talk in her sleep. Korra was quiet for a moment trying to catch what Asami was saying.

“mmm, korra please…” Asami whispered in an urgent mumble. 

Korra was intrigued. Her girlfriend was talking to her in her sleep. Maybe there was something in Asami’s subconscious that wanted Korra to do something. Consumed with curiosity Korra listened closer.

“stop teasing…” Asami whispered as she began to shift around a bit more and breathe heavily. 

Korra, sat still piecing it together. Asami let out a whimper. The sound of Asami’s sweet tones was enough to set a heat in motion through Korra’s body. Her girlfriend was having a little sex dream that Korra seemed to be the star of. It was endearing, yet so sexy. Korra lay back to listen to Asami enjoying her dream. The sound of her panting was such a turn on to Korra when she was awake, and even more so now that Korra knew Asami wanted her even in her sleep. Korra’s hand mindlessly wandered down her own stomach into the waist band of her pajama pants. She started touching herself, circling her clitoris to the sounds of her girlfriend’s dream. Korra was even more aroused by her own wetness. She began to stroke herself up and down, imagining what she might be doing in Asami’s dream. Kissing her between Asami’s thighs? Tasting the sweetness between Asami’s legs? 

“korra…” Asami whispered again. At this Korra increased the pressure as she rubbed herself. Now Asami was moaning again and Korra was overwhelmed with pleasure at the sound of her girlfriend and the touch of her own fingers. She gripped the bed sheets and suppressed most of a loud moan as she came at her own hand. Korra was panting now as well. With her hand still in her pants and her own cum lubricating her entrance, Korra decided to go for round two. She lifted her knees and with two fingers started thrusting into herself with satisfaction and pleasure. The sound of her fingers pushing inside her wet opening enticed her to thrust harder. 

Unbeknownst to the now occupied Korra, Asami had awoken from her dream during Korra’s first climax. As the grogginess of sleep left Asami’s mind, she realized Korra was next to her masturbating. Asami took great pleasure in this quite situation. As her thoughts began to speed up she remembered the dream she had just awoken from and wondered if this had to do with Korra’s midnight escapade. Asami blushed to herself, and decided to remain quiet and listen to her girlfriend fuck herself. Asami could feel Korra lift her knees up, and hear how wet she was. Oh god, Asami hoped Korra would moan, even just a little bit. Korra was thrusting in herself harder know, the bed was shaking slightly. Asami couldn’t help herself she reached her down to her own dripping sex and and started fingering herself as well.

Korra slowed down to and diverted her focus to listen for more sleeping Asami commentary, but she noticed that Asami was now quiet and still. Korra moved more slowly now in the hopes of not waking her sleeping girlfriend. Korra removed her fingers from deep inside her vagina and returned to stroking around her clitoris. Korra listened, and now that she had taken her fingers out, she wondered why she still sounded so incredibly wet. Curiously Korra ceased her own stroking and was surprised to hear the sound of went silk still stirring in the silent night. Korra peered over at Asami who was turned away, and her arm seemed to be moving up and down. Korra realized she must have woken Asami up. 

Korra decided to continue on, and give Asami something to listen to. Korra slipped her fingers back inside herself and thrusted deeply. Korra imagined Asami fucking her hard, and let out a soft moan. Korra thought she saw Asami’s arm moving slower and further out of the corner of her eye. Korra was getting close again. She rolled over on her stomach, partly wanting to give Asami a little show, the other part so rilled up she wanted to go much harder. She slid her fingers out and up, and with her free hand she lifted her self up to grind her pubic bone onto her hand.

If Korra’s moan had made Asami’s heart flutter, now the feel of the girls humping was driving her over the edge. Asami had to see for herself, and when she turned over to watch Korra grinding into her own hand Asami stopped and was mesmerized by the vision of one hundred percent sex appeal. Asami watched Korra as she panted and humped; and watched her as she came closer and closer. Holy mother of god. The sweetest of moans escaped Korra’s lips as she climaxed again and fell into a heap on the bed. 

“Wow,” Asami said staring at Korra who looked up, hair draped around her panting face. Korra’s face shown a devilish grin but her eyes were still enveloped in the ecstasy of coming so hard. She crawled up on her elbows, closer to Asami and kissed her sweetly. 

“This was all your doing,” Korra purred and cuddled her body up closer to Asami. The pleasure of the endorphin high enticed Korra into a rather sensual and loving mood. Korra noticed that Asami’s hand was still in her own pants, and took it upon herself to help Asami finish. Korra kissed Asami’s cheek and made her way underneath the covers. 

“Korra?” Asami started, as Korra had wordlessly left her.

“Korr-ah!” Asami gasped as Korra’s warm tongue stroked against Asami’s wet sex.

Asami lifted her knees and she could feel Korra wrap her arms around her thighs underneath the bed sheets. She felt Korra’s soft tongue tracing her clitoris. The sensation of the moist muscle pulsing against her own was intoxicating. Asami writhed as Korra’s tongue dipped into her. She was panting for Korra to finish her when she finally pressed her tongue against Asami’s clitoris and sent her over the edge. Korra kissed her way up Asami’s stomach and chest and touched her their lips again with another sweet kiss.

“Ready for some sleep now?” Korra asked resting her head on her pillow.

Asami gave a soft, “mhmm,” and closed her eyes.

And the two drifted off into a very peaceful sleep.


End file.
